Dear My Love
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: "I miss you so much..." Germany is forced to visit America, leaving a pregnant Italy. So, Italy decides to write his beloved a letter. America had to leave England because Germany was coming to visit. He too, writes a letter to his love. GerIta UsUk :D


Dear Ludwig,

Hi! It's Feli! How are you doing? Do you like Alfred's country so far? Do you miss me? Because I miss you a lot. I miss your pretty blue eyes and smile. I miss your big, strong warm arms around me. Angela misses you too. I can feel her moving around every day. I'm kind of nervous now. Will you be here when she's born? I do want her to know her _vati_, you know. I went to the doctor the other day! He said she was a healthy little thing and I shouldn't have any problems when she starts to pop out! She's so cute! I wish I could hold her, but I still have 3 months to go. I can't wait, though! I think she knows my voice because whenever I whisper something in Italian, she kicks my hand, which must be near her foot. Whenever I put on the song you sang for me, she kicks twice, so she knows your singing. I really want her to know your voice, though. After all, you are her daddy, and that will never change, no matter how many times you have to go out of the country for work. And thank you for asking Liza to stay with me. It's nice to have someone to keep my company, though I really wish it was you. I hope you know I love you with my heart and my soul…I truly hope you do, because I do. I wish you were here, so I could give you all the hugs and kisses I can. I'm happy that you're only staying in America for the week. I would miss you more if you were gone longer than that. Angela's been uneasy since you left, but nonetheless, she's still kicking away in there. I can't wait until we can see her and hold her. I love you very much Ludwig, so don't forget it

Your lover,

Feliciano

...

Dear Feliciano,

I appreciate your letter very much. It made me feel much loved, of course, not that you don't love me enough already. Anyway, to answer your question(s) I am doing fine, although I feel a little homesick. America is beautiful, but you definitely rival its beauty, 100%. Of course I miss you. I wish I could hold you close and tell you how much I love you. I miss Angela as well. I'm glad she's moving around, that's a good sign. Don't be worried, I'll be there. Actually, my boss wants me home anyway, so you'll be happy to know I'll be on my way home tomorrow. Don't worry. I'll be there for both of you. After all, who else is supposed to protect you two? That _is_ the father's job after all. Protect his wife, er, husband and protect and care for his child. However, I am delighted to hear she is doing well and you are as well. You two are the most important things in my life, you know? I'm very sorry I can't be there with you. I wish I could, but I will be soon, so don't worry, okay? Yes, I do know. And I love you with all of my heart and my soul as well. I wish I could be there to hug and kiss you every spare minute I have. I do wonder; how does a child such as Angela know who her parents are without even being out of her mother's womb? I'm thinking maybe she's just a smart child. Or maybe all children in the womb have this knowledge and are more intelligent than we think? I cannot wait until we can see and hold her either. It's a very exciting prospect. I love you very much Feliciano and I will be home as soon as I can so I can be with you and Angela.

Your loving husband,

Ludwig

...

Dear Arthur,

I really miss you. I thought being back home showing Ludwig around would be cool and stuff, but all I could think about was you and the kids. I hope they're not giving you too much trouble. You know, when Amanda was born, I thought she'd be just like you, but it turns out she's more like me. In the same way, I thought Conner would be like me, but he's more you when you're quiet. Anyway, I'm kinda glad Ludwig left early, cause now I can get on a plane on Thursday and be back to you three by Saturday. So, I have some good news for you. Mattie's expecting! Twins too, that lucky duck! Man, hearing that made me think of the day you found out you were pregnant. That was fun wasn't it? Oh yea, and how I didn't know I was pregnant until the kids' birthday! That was funny. I really do miss you though. I wonder every moment of the day, _what is Arthur doing? Does he miss me? _I feel _really_ bad about having to pick up and leave, but apparently, Ludwig had to do the same to Feliciano, but I still feel terrible. I'll make it up to you when I come back okay? Anyway, Ludwig seems really nervous, but at the same time, happy, because he loves Feliciano and finding out he was pregnant was just fantastic news for them. So, do you have anything interesting going on there? Are the kids okay? Are they sick of their _Mummy_'s cooking yet? Have any of you gotten sick? No one's threatened you, right? I'm only asking because I love you, you know that? You know, I love you so much. Words cannot describe how much I love you, Arthur. I will love you until the day I die. (This probably won't be anytime soon) I've always loved you and I always will. You're probably thinking _Jeez, that husband of mine never stops sweet talking me!_ And you're right! I love you so much. I can't wait to see you and my little angels when I get home! I love you, Arthur, so much.

Love forever from your loving husband,

Alfred

...

Dear Alfred,

No, the kids are just fine, though they miss you greatly, as do I. Yes, Amanda and Conner are two very different children, although I can see where she gets her boundless energy and endless sense of humor from .Oh, Matthew is expecting? That is wonderful! And now the kids will have cousins! Don't worry about having to pick up and leave, we're just fine here. Conner is asleep and Amanda is watching T.V. downstairs. You know, I wonder the same thing about you when you leave home. _What is Alfred doing? Does he miss me? Is he safe? _I ask myself all those things, then stop and think that you wouldn't go if it wasn't safe. The kids are well. Amanda is getting sick of my cooking, but Conner seems to be okay with it. No, none of us have fallen ill or have been threatened. I know you're working hard to help the country of Iraq rebuild after what their leader did to them and to you. And yes, I know you love me. If we didn't love each other, we wouldn't be married. Anyway, I do have some news that is solely for you. I'm pregnant again! I just found out today. My back has been aching me since you left. I started throwing up the other day and was craving pasta a lot. That tells you we're around Feliciano too much, hm? So, while the kids and I were at the food store, I bought some tests and took one after we unpacked and it was positive! I'm very, very excited. I wonder what it's going to be this time? I hope maybe it's a boy. Hopefully you're not pregnant too! And by the way, I'm just kidding. I really miss you. I wish you were here. I miss your warm arms that are so strong. I miss your eyes that are as blue as the sky and your smile that is like pudding after a bad day. To be honest, when you left, my heart hurt, but now that I have a love letter from my beloved, it doesn't hurt so bad. I'm going to put the kids to bed. I love you.

Love Forever,

Arthur Kirkland


End file.
